I'll See You Soon
by WalkingWit
Summary: There are times when he sees her, and she has no idea who he is. He knows she'll never recognise his face again, but she was Rose and he was the Doctor. Then there are times he sees her, and she's with him, and his hearts break just a little bit more.
1. Chapter 1

**So, a new story. It's mostly one shots, but there's a sort of coherence going on (I hope). I'm not a huge Rose fan, but I liked her for what she was. I think 9/Rose breaks my heart a little, because of the way he looked at her. It was just tragic. Rose with any Doctor just fits, just like how Amy and Rory fit.**

**I'll See You Soon**

He was a deer caught in the headlights. All he had to do was see that shock of blonde hair and he knew it was her. His eye twitched as he held a steady gaze, watching her. She was rifling through the racks of blouses, obviously bored. She was probably there with Jackie who needed something. She selected a purple shirt, holding it in front of her. She bit her lip and put it back, shaking her head slightly.

This is what he got for listening to the Ponds. Amy had discovered her favourite jumper she had gotten ages ago was ruined. She kept pestering the Doctor, making him head back to the store she bought it from on a trip to London with her aunt.

"Found it!" Amy squealed in the distance, hugging the soft jumper to her chest.

"Great, can we go now?" Rory asked, holding her shopping bag.

Of course, it wasn't just the jumper. Amy insisted on purchasing cosmetics that'd been since discontinued. 'I used to love this when I was thirteen' she had said upon seeing the makeup.

The Doctor did not notice any of this, for he was too busy observing a blonde girl from a distance. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, her jacket too large (obviously handed down, possibly from Jackie), and her jeans ripped. She was shorter than he remembered her, but other than that she looked the same.

He wanted to go introduce himself (though his typical 'Hello, I'm the Doctor' wouldn't work-especially since she'd hear that line a few years down the line). His feet started to move of their own accord, but he stopped himself. He couldn't be messing with her timeline. Bad, bad, Doctor.

He watched as she moved to the jewelry, running her fingers across a few necklaces. One had a simple silver rose pendant, and he could see her smile a little. His mouth went dry as she kept examining the necklaces and bracelets-all very much for teenyboppers or older children.

She got bored of that and went to the graphic tee shirts, reading them intently. She held one up, wrinkling her nose. The shirt read 'Bad Wolf' with a picture of a wolf's head, and the Doctor blanched.

How? Why? How? He wanted to go and snatch the shirt away, examine it and possibly burn it. Before he could do anything, Jackie Tyler strode in, holding a suit in her hand.

"Let's go, Rose," she said.

Rose dropped the shirt back into the pile, following her mother and out of sight.

The Doctor picked up the shirt, tucking it into his bigger on the inside pocket carefully. He fished out five quid from said pocket, and left it in the shirt's place.

Amy and Rory came up to him, ready to go back to the TARDIS.

"What were you doing this whole time?" Amy asked as they walked to the alley next to the shop.

"Nothing, just people watching," he brushed her off. His eyes widened at the amount of bags Rory was carrying.

"Just one jumper, she said," the last centurion deadpanned.

The Doctor clapped Rory on the shoulder. He was a braver man than he was. Rory willingly did domestic, something the Doctor always ran from.

Back in the TARDIS, Amy and Rory went back to their room for Amy to try on all of her purchases (again). The Doctor slowly made his way up the stairs, weary from the day out. Perhaps he looked every bit of his 900 plus years, he didn't know.

He lingered in front of her door. His eyes crinkled. He didn't go in. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. He had memorised the contents of her room, the exact place where everything was, and he refused to go back in there. He reached into his pocket, taking out the shirt. He continued on his way to his room. Once inside, he opened a drawer, dropping the shirt next to an old, weathered journal. He closed it shut roughly before striding out of the room.

Rose Tyler had no idea what her life was going to be like. He had more than idea, and it hurt like hell that she wasn't with him at this very moment. He was a time traveler, so of course he was bound to see her, but it killed him to know she wouldn't recognise him. She might even be with him at some point.

Maybe that was why he didn't want to go, because there was always the chance he'd run into her, and she'd recognise him (thus more likely to run away with him, he wished). He smiled bitterly. There was no way she'd like his strange new face, his awkwardness, and the tweed. She was used to his charming, pretty face. But even still, she had loved his 'daft old face' with blue eyes and too-large features.

The realisation that she might have loved him, even in this incarnation, hurt more than the thought that she'd only love his old self.

He'd see Rose Tyler soon, but she'd never see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued. Hopefully this wasn't awful. I haven't decided how many little one-shots to add to this, but I expect it'd be sort of an on-going story never to be finished since there's always so much one can write with an 11 sees Rose type story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews. 'Bad Wolf' won't be leading anywhere, it's just to show how ingrained it was in Rose's life.**

* * *

><p>He sees her again. This time they're not in London, but on some strange planet with green skies and blue dirt. They were at a flea market of sorts. He should've remembered going there. Subconsciously, he must've remembered to place himself in his <em>own<em> personal time stream. He wanted to see her again, but he wouldn't admit that to himself.

His eyes narrow at the sight of the man in the leather jacket, Rose holding his hand as they wandered about the alien market. He looked so happy, grinning as Rose erupted into a fit of giggles. She sent him a side-glance, gazing at him from beneath her lashes. The Doctor remembered how oblivious he had been to her looks. How he had held her hand, so small inside his larger, calloused one.

_I could save the world, but lose you._

That had already happened, he was sure of it. He can't help but be drawn to them, watching. The little looks, the way he was so gentle with her, his Rose.

"Don't wander off," he sees him tell her.

She nods absentmindedly before being distracted by a doodad. The blue eyed man shakes his head and watches her run off in mock disappointment while a slight smile tugged at his lips.

The Doctor needs to find Amy and Rory and leave, asap. He searches the crowd for a tall ginger and gangly nurse. He spots them. Talking to Rose. Well, Rose was fluttering her eyelashes at a flustered Rory while Amy watched with her arms crossed, clearly not amused.

The Doctor had to bite back a laugh. She was giving Rory her patented Rose Tyler eyes, and poor Rory didn't know how to react. He edged just a bit closer, if only to hear their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm traveling with a friend," Rose answered Amy's question.

"Us too," Rory said.

"Yeah, sort of a wedding present," Amy linked her arm with Rory's. It wasn't a wedding present, the liar. It'd been months since their wedding.

"Congratulations!" Rose beamed. Genuinely. Her gaze on Rory subsided. She wouldn't flirt with a married man. Jack, on the other hand, was a different story. The Doctor grimaced at the mental image of Jack Harkness hitting on Rory and Amy.

"Thanks," Amy brightened, smiling.

They carried on, speaking of the various planets they had visited. The Doctor spotted the other Doctor waltzing towards them, so he hid behind a sales cart.

"Rose! Do you understand the meaning of 'don't wander off'?" he crossed his arms, brow raised.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm speaking to fellow humans."

"I don't know why I deal with you apes sometimes," the Doctor mocked.

"Shut it. You'd be lost without me," Rose stuck her tongue out a little as she smiled.

"I've been doing quite fine the past 900 years, thanks very much," the Doctor countered.

"Right," Rose drew-out the word, touching his shoulder.

Amy and Rory shared a glance of confusion.

"It's always you and your phonebox in the end, isn't it Doctor?"

He shook his head, and Rose took his hand, waving to Amy and Rory as they left.

"What just happened?" Rory asked as they stared at the retreating figures.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled.

Once they back in the TARDIS, Amy demanded an explanation.

"She was a friend," he stated simply, eyes storming beneath a calm exterior.

"Like a kissy friend?" Amy raised a brow.

"Amy, leave it," Rory took her elbow to lead her upstairs. Amy swallowed a protest.

"Goodnight, Doctor," Rory said quietly.

"Goodnight Rory. Amy," he replied.

Thank heavens for Rory. Somehow, he understood.

The Doctor sank onto the floor, running his hands through his hair. He really needed to stop 'accidentally' seeing her. It was too much for his hearts to take. Then again, he was glutton for punishment. Maybe the Ponds would like to see New New New New New New New New York. Even if she wasn't there, he could still reminisce. It's what he did in London. He'd memorised every street they'd walked down, every chip shop, every where they ever were. Same with the TARDIS.

Sometimes he'd close his eyes and open them to reveal his old console, with Rose leaning against it, smiling. He knew the exact spot where he'd dropped her by accident on the day the TARDIS landed them in Scotland instead of at an ABBA concert. The exact spot where he'd kissed her for the first time, absorbing the time vortex. He could imagine them as they were, still there, like ghosts going about their business, unaware they were being watched.

The Doctor closed his eyes and opened them.

"Doctor," she said simply.

He stood to move closer, but then, just like that, she was gone. She was only a memory now.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I love Nine. Christopher Eccleston's smile is just so beautiful. Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As much as I like River, I can't help but feel the romance is a bit force. She's a total badass, but I feel like the Doctor's with her only because she told him they'd be together. So, as not to alter the timeline, he goes along with it. Sort of a paradox, yeah?**

**I love Rose/Mickey friendship, and wonder about what they were like as kids. I think they'd be a bit like what's here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>River's hand held his as they wandered about London, acting like a normal couple. River held a picnic basket in her other hand, swinging it gently as they walked.<p>

He couldn't help but gaze out to the streets and think 'we were here, once'. It felt like a lifetime ago. It _was_ a lifetime ago. He could feel her hand on his as the wind rushed through his hair while they ran. Her blonde hair fanned out behind her in the breeze, looking at him with a bright smile. Or her arm linked with his as she skipped towards the Powell Estate, him nearly skipping right along with her. (It must have looked odd, him looking like a forty year old with the young teen. It might've looked less odd when he'd regenerated, and looked to be roughly only a decade older than her. It now pained him to think that they'd look to be around the same age, and no one would've looked at them funny.)

But Rose was gone and never to return, and he had River, child of the TARDIS. He felt quite guilty, with his thoughts becoming consumed with the girl he lost.

"This is all so domestic," River mused as she glanced through the shop windows. In the Doctor's hand was a shopping bag from Henriks, and he stopped to look at her, nearly dropping the bag.

_A house with a roof, four walls, a mortgage._

He let his mind wander, wondering what she was doing. Was she happy with his clone? She had to be happy. They could finally have their forever without him watching her age while he watched on, brokenhearted.

They'd age together, have a house of their own, a mortgage, maybe even some kids. He imagined bright-eyed blonde children with crazy hair, wearing chucks and running about. He let himself smile softly.

River looked at him curiously, brow raised.

"What is it?"

"Never thought I'd do domestic," he waved it off, taking her hand and continued walking.

He _had_ thought he'd do domestic. He just thought if with anyone, it would've been with Rose Tyler.

They made it to Hyde Park, where they spread the blanket onto the ground. River fished out the wine glasses, handing one to him. He sipped only a bit—he wasn't a big fan.

They ate their sandwiches, making lighthearted conversation. River told him that Amy wanted to arrange a dinner, all four of them, but wanted to make sure timelines weren't crossing and what have you. The Doctor peeled a banana, chewing slowly. A dinner with the Ponds was just what he needed.

A little boy ran past, holding a ball in his arms, laughing. A little girl followed, near tears.

"Mickey!" she shouted, coming to an abrupt halt. Her face scrunched up into a pout. Her pigtails were a bit disheveled and her cheek was red.

"C'mon, Rose. It's just a game," Mickey frowned upon seeing his friend sad.

Somewhere in the distance, the Doctor could swear he heard Jackie Tyler's yelling for them to come back and behave and how she shouldn't have taken the day off, or Mickey off his grandma's hands.

"You hit me with the ball," she sniffled. They had been playing with a group of children, and she'd jumped in front of a smaller child who was about to be out of their game of dodge ball.

The Doctor wanted to hug the little Rose, but he didn't need to. Little Mickey handed the ball to her, giving her a hug.

"I didn't mean to. Sorry," he apologised glumly, stepping back.

Rose smiled at him and Mickey nearly beamed.

"Do you want to play tag?" she asked.

"Okay!"

"You're it!" she tagged him lightly before running off.

River watched the little children go back to playing, and then watched as a storm of emotions played in the Doctor's eyes, his face blank.

"What time's dinner then?" he asked.

River offered a sad smile, "Seven. Don't be late."

Huh. He always seemed to be too late. He was late in getting back to Amy. He was late in saving River in the library. He was too late from saving the Master. He was late in saving Rose from the parallel planet. Always too late, and always too guilty.

He cast a wayward glance in Rose and Mickey's direction. She spun around as Mickey tagged her arm. She took off after him, the largest grin on her face. Mickey darted past them, Rose following.

Her hair fanned out behind her, and the Doctor could imagine her when she was much older, holding his hand, as they ran together, wind whipping their hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I keep making people sad, because I myself am sad when I write this. But sad is happy for deep people, so we've at least got that. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The TARDIS is at work here.**

* * *

><p>He hummed to himself. He wasn't quite sure what he was humming, but figured it must be a Muse song that the Ponds had been playing once. Yes, Supermassive Black Hole, he realised. Good song. Quite fitting as he'd just steered the TARDIS from plunging into one. That's always good, avoiding near-death experiences. He chuckled to himself as he spun around, feeling quite silly. The TARDIS made the lights dance, obviously amused at his silliness and willing to add to the fun.<p>

He was off to find Amy and Rory to take them to a planet made of sapphires for their wedding anniversary. It was the least he could do for his _in-laws_. That word left a sour taste in his mouth, and he stopped spinning and humming. The lights stopped dancing.

It felt wrong to be little Amelia Pond's son in law. He rubbed his jaw, suddenly tired. He slumped into the jump seat, wishing he could talk to the TARDIS, and hear her answer.

"How're you feeling, sexy?" he asked, trying to perk up.

He got her usual hum as a response.

He hit a few buttons, quite randomly, he had to admit. He was bored. What else could he do? According to his earth calendar, he'd be early for the anniversary if he popped up this very moment. He had time to spare. (And he didn't want to pop up while they were _occupied_).

A hologram of Amelia appeared. He waved her away, not wanting to face his mother in law at the moment. Donna Noble popped up and he smiled sadly.

"Hello, Donna. How are you?"

There was no reply, just a sassy stare. She disappeared to reveal Martha, who looked so confident and proud. She flickered away like Donna. Rose appeared in her place, staring at the Doctor unblinkingly.

The Doctor dared not look at her. He twiddled his thumbs, and began to ramble about how he hoped she was happy. And how he hoped she didn't miss him. (But he did hope he was missed, so much).

"Doctor," he heard her say. That's when he thought he was hallucinating.

He looked up, startled. She wasn't a fuzzy, far-away hologram. Her hands were in her pockets, her eyes wide and her lips curved into a small smile.

"I did miss you," she said.

The Doctor stood, walking towards her. He raised his hand to her cheek, hoping against hope that she was real. That she was really there. He brushed his thumb against her soft skin before she enveloped him into a hug. He could smell her shampoo, the very one that still sat in the bathroom she used. He ran his fingers through her hair, to her back. So very Rose, and so very much with him.

"My Doctor," she whispered.

Then she was gone, and he was hugging nothing but air. His green eyes scanned the room before he rested his hand on the console.

_Tell me you love me  
>Come back and haunt me<em>

Rose Tyler would be nothing more than a ghost._  
><em>

"Right," he said.

The TARDIS whined mournfully. She had tried to make him feel better, but now he looked even emptier than before.

"You tried, love," he ran his hands along the console, noting that he should never press that button again unless he wanted his chest to ache.

* * *

><p><strong>More sadness. Try as I might, these little bits never end up on a happy note. And I do think the TARDIS would try to comfort our lonely Doctor. I still can't see Rory and Amy as in-laws, so that's there, too.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

He'd been banished from his own TARDIS. Fine then, Ponds. They'll just have to see if they approve of his chosen purchases. Rory and Amy had given him a shopping list, and told him to take his time. Oh, he'll take his time, alright. He'd be steering clear of the TARDIS for quite a while. He didn't want to interrupt their alone time, after all. Why they needed the entire TARDIS to themselves, he didn't want to know. He made a face. He _definitely_ did not want to interrupt them. And they had better stayed away from the control room!

The bow-tied man walked into the Tesco, staring at the list.

_Cereal, biscuits, loaf of bread, sandwich meats, eggs, milk, apples, pears._

He scoffed at the list. How boring! And there was absolutely no way he was going to buy pears. He'd substitute it with bananas, and pick up a few other items they hadn't included on the list. What's some extra fish fingers and custard going to hurt? And chips. Chips were always necessary.

So he took a trolley and set off in the maze of aisles upon isles of foodstuffs. He looked around, at a bit of a loss as to where to start. He decided to just go in a circle. Yeah, that'd work.

The Doctor started to add random items to the trolley. He had no idea if it'd taste good, but the names and packages were intriguing. The bright colours of the packaging were enticing, so the actual product must taste good.

"Doctor!" he heard a feminine voice call.

He turned around, confused.

His eyes widened and he mentally cursed. She definitely did not mean to be calling him. The blonde woman was hurrying after a blue-eyed man with abnormally large ears. She was smiling, despite her apparent annoyance.

"Honestly, bananas? Just bananas? We're finally back on earth, and you get bananas?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Bananas-"

"Are good. I know," she giggled.

"I just needed this. This whole out for groceries is too domestic," he scowled.

Rose raised a brow, "It's not that bad."

"Oh, it is," the ninth Doctor frowned.

Rose took his hand and dragged him back to the never ending aisles. The man in tweed felt his hand twitch.

He vaguely remembered this. Rose, grabbing a trolley, tossing food into the cart. Him watching, baffled that two people could need so much food. All he wanted were some bananas.

He heard her laugh as she tried to reach the top shelf. The Doctor rolled his blue eyes and took the box of feminine products, before dropping them into the cart, clearly not amused.

The Doctor shook his head. He had to get out of there. Fast. There was his past self, with Rose Tyler, doing domestic. Buying groceries, laughing and teasing one another like a couple. He couldn't stand it. He set off with his trolley, walking quickly.

He collided with Rose, who looked sheepish.

"Sorry!" she said, embarrassed for having been running in a market. She had a bag of bananas in her hands, running from the Doctor childishly.

"No, my fault," the Doctor stumbled over his words.

She smiled and nodded before taking off back towards her Doctor.

The Doctor sighed, watching her retreating figure. She dangled the bananas in front of her Doctor, who scowled and snatched it, placing it in the trolley. She linked her arm with his and he shook his head, grinning.

The Doctor wasn't _her_ Doctor anymore, and he would never be again.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help but write Nine into these. I just love him so much.<strong> **Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm thinking that the Doctor runs into 10 and Rose next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This was inspired by a trip to a book shop recently. Two Doctors in one place with a not-yet-a-companion Rose. Hmm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Familiarity<strong>

The Doctor was a sucker for old book stores. Maybe it was the smell of the old books, the creaking of the chairs, or the dust settling on the shelves. He loved the place all the same.

For some reason, he was drawn to this one in particular. It was small, and a bit shabby. There was a fading maroon carpet on the floor, along with worn wooden tiles. It must have been quite beautiful when it was first built. But, despite its age, there was a certain charm to it.

So he went inside. A small bell tinkled above the door, making him look up.

"Hello?" he called.

There was no answer, so he let himself in. All four walls were lined with bookshelves with organised books. In the middle of the room were some tables. Old, worn out, and with books piled high on them. He moved forward, picking up a book and thumbing through it.

"Hello," came a small feminine voice.

He turned around and his heart nearly stopped. Her dark blonde hair was longer and fastened into a low braid. She wore a jean skirt with tights and a deep green sweater. She looked younger than the last time he'd seen her. Well, obviously.

"Can I help you?" her eyes looked at him questioningly.

"No. Just looking 'round," he answered as normally as he could.

"If you need something, let me know, yeah?" she smiled briefly before going back to the register. She must have been in the back room when he'd gone inside.

He turned his attention back to the book. He tried not to look at her. In his peripheral vision he could see her reading a book and scribbling notes on a pad of paper.

"Homework?" he asked, silently cursing himself for having a low level of resistance when it came to Rose Tyler.

"Yep. Hamlet," she replied briefly, obviously concentrating, "don't see the point since I'm not gonna get any A Levels."

Right. He remembered. She was just a shop girl.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I'm not bright enough. I know that. I s'pose I-"

She was cut off short when the bell chimed again, signaling a newcomer. The Doctor turned around and his eyes widened. Just his luck. Before them stood a tall, thin man with messy hair and dark rimmed glasses perched on his nose. How could he not remember this? His older self going back to run into Rose. He had a very vague, fuzzy memory suddenly. This was not good, not good at all.

"'Ello. Can I help you?" Rose asked politely, eyes trained on the handsome man.

"Just looking," he gave her one of his goofy grins and the Doctor couldn't help but seethe (at himself). Why'd he have to be so damn charming?

The Doctor looked at him, glad to see that he made an effort to disguise himself, at least. His hair was still messy, but it was flattened and obscured his eyes. He wasn't wearing his usual long coat. Instead he was wearing jeans and a simple jumper underneath a leather jacket.

The Doctor snorted suddenly. He was wearing good old big ears' clothing. He smiled to himself as he congratulated himself mentally on the disguise. He moved away quickly as he saw himself walk closer to him. He didn't want him to be able to sense another Time Lord was near. He too, was keeping his distance from Rose, just in case.

He headed towards the door, giving a quick wave.

"Come again, sir," Rose offered a kind smile.

The Doctor nodded and left the building. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Memories of his little encounter with Rose that day filtered into his memory.

He had made a joke. She laughed. She told him that this was just a part-time job for the moment, that she was looking to get a full time job at Henrik's, as it paid better than the rarely frequented book store. He asked about her studies. She answered that she's not the university sort of girl. She told him about her boyfriend and thinking that he was going to propose soon. He remembered tensing up at the mention of a previous boyfriend. She was so young, so naive, thinking that getting married at 16 or 17 was a good idea. It wasn't.

He silently thanked Mickey Smith, who later talked her out of her delusions of white weddings and settling down. He'd completely forgotten that that small bit of information had popped up in a heart to heart he had with Mickey (and Jack, now that he thought about it). That was a piece of info he'd purposely forgotten about.

He needed to stop doing this. It was unhealthy and downright creepy. Him (unintentionally) stalking a teenage girl.

The universe was massive. How likely was it that he'd run into her again? He mentally made a promise to steer clear of early 21st century Earth for quite a while.

(Late 20th century was certainly not early 21st century. Had she gotten that red bicycle yet?)

He couldn't stop himself as he went into the TARDIS and set the year for 1998. The Ponds could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor meets little!Rose next.<strong> **I'm thinking I'm going to have a future regeneration of the Doctor see Rose in one of the chapters**. **She'd probably have remembered 11's face by now, so I think it'd be a good idea. Rose and the Doctor in any incarnation seem to go well together.**


End file.
